Summer love
by monkiej17
Summary: Ok so this is my first story. Its about a summer that changes the flock. The title basically says it all. All of the flock are in it. Iggy is not blind and they have no wings. I hope you'll read and enjoy it. :D Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic. It's the flock having a summer, like no other. They all have no wings and iggy is not blind. So I hope who ever reads it, likes it. Enjoy! : ] P.S. I do not Own MR James Patterson does.

Ages:

Max: 17

Fang: 17

Iggy: 17

Nudge: 17

Angel: 16 (Angels in the same grade as them but one yr younger)

Gazzy: 9

Extra Characters

Mark: 18 (Max's older brother)

Nat: 19 (Nudge's older brother)

Monica: 23 (Max's Older Sister)

Alex: 15 (Fang's younger Sister)

(I'll list other characters if there major)

Maxs pov.

"HES GOING TO THE BEACH!" Someone yelled in my ear. I dropped my books, looked to my left and there stood Nudge (my best friend). She had a big smile plastered on her face and she looked like she saw a dog doing the moon walk. (Lol!)

"Who's going to the beach?" I asked, while bending over to pick up my books.

"Iggy, of course. Who else would it be?" She said while her smile got wider, if possible. Marcus (Iggy) Night is the most popular guy in school, on the football team, basketball team, track team, is school President, nice, cool, fun and might I say ok looking. Ever since the first day I and Nudge started high school, she liked Iggy. She became friends with him but, that only made her like him more, from what she told me. Now three years into high school, she still hasn't told him how she feels. Now that brings us here. I closed my locker and turned to look at her.

"So?" I asked because I'm really not seeing the point.

"So! We got to go to the beach. God Max, could you be any slower." She said sighing.

"And why must we go to the beach?" I asked, still not getting what she's saying.

"So we can 'accidently' run into them and he can see me in my brand new bathing suit" She said in her duh-voice. As if it's hard for me to understand.

"Wait, whose 'them' and when did you get a new bathing suit?" I asked while I looked around real quick and saw that the hall ways where almost empty.

"Ok first 'them' being Iggy and his friends. Second I haven't got one...yet." She said with a small smile playing at her lips. I groaned. Nudge knows how much I hate shopping. So heres one thing you should know about me and Nudge, we may be friends but, where total opposites when it comes to the way we look and shopping but we are almost alike in every other way. I have brown hair with blue high-lights, my clothing consists of jeans and t-shirts, I have converse in every color, and I have light brown eyes, medium height. Nudge has dark brown eyes, brown hair, wears bright colors in everything and is a little bit shorter than me. We have been best friends since second grade.

"So when is he going?" I asked as we headed to the front of the school. Today was the last day of school. Thank god.

"Tomorrow." She said as we walked over to my car. I had a black mustang. We got in and threw our stuff in the back.

"So we got to go to the mall today." I stated as I reversed out of the parking spot and left the school behind us.

"Yup." She said as she messed with the radio.

"To the mall then." I said and sighed. I concentrated on the rode and headed toward the mall. This is going to be a long weekend. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

Fangs pov.

"Ok here she comes" Iggy (My brother) said. Well whispered.

"So Iggy is Chris still going with us to the beach this weekend?" I asked as I said what Iggy wanted me to say. See there's this girl (Nudge) who he has liked for three years but hasn't told her yet. So we where trying to get her to 'accidently' come to the beach. I opened my locker and put my things in to my backpack. Iggy locker was right next to mine and Nudge's was three lockers down.

"Ya. I think so. If his mom lets him go." Iggy said, closing his locking and waiting for me to grab my stuff. I still can't believe im doing this. I just don't get why, Iggy can't just tell her but, and no he has to do it the hard way. I can kinda see why Iggy likes her. She has brown hair, dark brown eyes, medium height, on the dance team, kind, funny, cool, smart and is an ok person. From the very first day of high school, he said he liked her. So that brings us back to now.

"Ya will, we better get going before, where late." I said and slammed my locker & started to walk toward the front entrance. I noticed as I walked past Nudge she was looking thru her folder. She looked up and smiled. As i walked by her with iggy only three steps behind me.

"Bye guys. Have a good weekend." She said. I turned my head and nodded.

"Bye, Nudge and you to." Iggy smiled and waved good bye. We went thru the front doors and out to the parking lot. We walked over to my black truck and got in. we threw our stuff in back.

"So does u think this is really going to work?" I asked as I reversed out of the parking lot.

"Not really but it was worth a try." He said and started to put a cd in. I headed toward our friend Chris's house for band practice. Yup you heard right where in a band called 'last chance'.

Maxs Pov

"No! There is no way I'm going to wear that!" I yelled at Nudge as we stood in the bathing suit section at hot topic. Nudge stood in front of me holding a one piece bathing suit. I have no problem with one pieces but this one was open on the sides of the stomach and showed way too much for my liking. It was Black with white butterflies on it. But Nudge didn't give up.

"Come on Max! It'll look great on you. Please try it on." She gave me the 'look'. The 'look' is when she looks so innocent and you can't say no. I groaned.

"Fine." She jumped up and down while clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes and went into the changing room. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Whoa that cannot be me. I took a deep breath and walked out to where Nudge was waiting. Her eyes literally got the size of the moon when she saw me.

"OMG! You look amazing. Who knew you had a body, Max." She said smiling obviously proud of her self. After I changed out of my 'hot bathing suit' as nudge put it, we found her a cute two piece that was white/black checker board. We went to Claire's and got some jewelry (Nudge: sterling silver hoop ear rings and a beaded white/black necklace me: sterling silver hoop ear rings and a sterling silver butterfly necklace) and I got a black bag that said 'this bites' and has a smiley face with fangs on it. Then we went to wet seal got some t-shirts, shorts, skirts and dresses. You may be wondering how we can buy so many things well, heres the deal our parents are rich. Yup rich. Both my parents are lawyers and Nudge's mom makes clothes and her dad is also a lawyer. Yup now that a little about my parents. Then we went to forever 21. We got some more dresses, wedges and sunglasses. We then went to Journeys and got some more wedges and a few bags. When we went to the food court we had about six bags each.

"Ok let's stop and eat because I'm hungry and tired." Nudge said and we walked over to a table. We dropped our bags on the floor and nudge sat down.

"I'll go get us something. You stay and guard our bags." I said to her.

"Good because I'm to lazy to get up anyway." She said and pulled out her phone. I rolled my eyes and went over to this pizza place. I got two pepperoni pizzas, one strawberry smoothes, and a mango smoothes. I walked back over to the table and Nudge was still on it. I put the food down on the table and ate while Nudge was still talking. Once she was done, she launched into her 'Nudge mode'.

"That was Angel. I was asking her if she wanted to come today. She said yes and that she had to bring her little brother, Gazzy, so, I was like that ok. Then I told her about all the cute clothes we found and how i had to make you buy some things. Then I told her why I wanted to go to the beach and she thought it was a good idea and I told her we'd pick them up at twelve." She said and took a drink from her smoothes.

"That fine. Plus Gazzys a cute kid. Any who I got to go to 'art in one place'." I said and stood up.

"Noooo way. Iam not going in there so Nat can pick on me." Nudge said. So heres the deal my older brother and Nudges older brother own 'art in one place'. So every time we go in there it gives them a chance to pick on us. Which I don't mind because they don't get on my nerves...that much.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." I grabbed my bags and started to walk over with Nudge right by my side. Our brothers have been friends since they where babies and did everything together. Even now they own the store and there roommates. Both are brothers always liked art and music. So they put everything that means art and music to them in one store. I love there store except for the part where they like to follow me around and annoy me. We walked into the store and I see our Brothers at the register. My bro, Mark, is lightly playing on his guitar and Nudges brother, Nate, had a sketch book in his lap and his hand moving so fast on the page that you wouldn't think he was drawing. We walked up to the counter, Nate looked up and smiled.

"Look who it is Mark, Maxine and Fudge." He said and dropped his sketch pad on the counter.

"It's good to see you to Natalie." I put on a fake smile and walked around the counter and dropped my bags next to mark. I looked over at Nudge and she did the same.

"Hey big bro." I said to Mark and he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey sis. So what are you'll doing here?" He asked and looked down at the bags we dropped.

"Just a little shopping. I came into your awesome store because I needed some more stuff." I said and walked around the place. I grabbed a pack of guitar picks (black and white), a guitar strap (a black/white checkerboard), a plain black journal (no line pages), and sketch pencils. I walked back over to the register to see Mark and Nate going thru our shopping bags. I looked around for Nudge and what do I see? Nudge talking to Iggy and some other guy. I turned back to see Mark pull out my bathing suit, Nate saw it and there eyes got huge. This can't be good.

"MAX!" Mark screamed

"NUDGE!" Nate screamed, at the same time Mark did. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Nudge walking over to where I was with Iggy and what's-his-face behind her. I walked over to the counter and Nudge was there 10 seconds later.

"Yes?" I asked. Mark held up the bathing suit.

"Who's is this?" Mark said and glared.

"Mine. Why?" I said and Nate sighed a sign of relief.

"Thank god. This ones yours Mark." Nate said and walked closer to the counter and patted Nudge on her head.

"Why do you have this? You shouldn't be wearing this!" Mark said and threw the bathing suit in the bag.

"Don't get too worked up, it's just a bathing suit." Ok I love my brother and all but he gets to over protective.

"No it's not just a bathing suit. It's an invite for guys." Mark said and I could tell he was going overboard.

"Mark, calm down. I know how to take care of myself from the dangerous boys." I said and smiled."Plus, bro. You have dated girls who wear stuff like this all the time."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't start to dress like Lissa." He said and smiled. If you're wondering who Lissa is ill tell you. She's a in the same grade as us, is a witch and dresses very trashy. Yet she thinks she owns the school.

"That won't happen because I and Nudge made a pack. That if we ever start to dress like her the other one gets to slap them. Which I won't give Nudge the satisfaction of slapping me." I said and Mark and Nate laughed.

"Hey!" Nudge said and slapped my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to let me pay for this stuff or what?" I asked and put my stuff on the counter.

"That will be twenty dollars, even." He said and put them in a bag. I gave him the twenty and grabbed my bag I walked around the counter and grabbed other bags.

"See ya later bro." I said and waited as nudge grabbed her bags. We walked out of the store, turned and ran into...Lissa. Oh joy.

Ok so if people like it then Ill write more but I need five comments! Comment Plz! :P


	2. Chapter 2

On the last chapter of summer love:

_(Last day of school. By the lockers.)_

_Maxs pov._

_"HES GOING TO THE BEACH!" Someone yelled in my ear. I dropped my books, looked to my left, and there stood Nudge (My best Friend). She had a big smile plastered on her face and she looked like she saw a dog doing the moon walk. (lol!)_

_"Who's going to the beach?"_ _I asked while bending over to pick up my books._

_"Iggy, of course. Who else would it be?" She said while her smile got wider if possible._

_(Fang & Iggy in the car)_

_Fangs pov._

_"So do you think this is really going to work?" I asked as I reversed out of the pakling lot._

_'Not really but, it was worth a try." He said and started to put a cd in. I headed toward our friend Chris's house for band practice. Yup you heard right where in a band called 'last chance'._

_(Max & Nudge at 'art in one place')_

_Maxs pov._

_I looked around for Nudge and what do I see? Nudge talking to Iggy and some other guy. I turned back to see Mark pull out my bathing suit, Nate saw it and their eyes got huge. This can't be good._

_(Max & Nudge leaving 'art in one place')_

_Maxs pov._

_"See ya later bro." I said a waited as Nudge grabbed her bags. We walked out of the store, turned and ran into...Lissa. Oh joy._

Chapter 2

"Look Brigid, I didn't know they let freaks in." Lissa said and her and brigid laughed.

"Look Nudge, two idiots in one place." I said and turned to Nudge with a shocked face. Nudge did the same thing. I heard someone laughing behind us. I turned to see Iggy doubled over laughing. The guy next to him had black hair up to his shoulders, dark brown eyes that could pass for black, he's about three inches taller than me, you could see had some serious muscles underneath the black shirt he was wearing, he had on black jeans, black converse and a black leather jacket. Ok I have to say he is...hot even, if i do have a boyfriend. I mean don't get me wrong Sam is hot to but not the way this guy was. Sam is on the football team/ track/basketball/, he was popular, sweet, smart, and he's hot. I looked at Lissa and saw she was glaring at me.

"Fangy! I thought you said, you had band practice?" Lissa said in her whiny voice and walked up to...Fangy and kissed him. I gagged and lissa turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, freak?" She said.

"Will you see i was trying to stop myself from throwing up the pizza i just ate because just looking at you gives me that feeling but, apparently you two sucking faces doesn't help either." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Iggy and Nudge laughed. Me and Iggy high-fived. Lissa pouted and turned and looked at Fang.

"Fangy make her stop!" She said and clinged to his arm. I looked at him smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, Fangy make me stop." I said still smirking and he just glared at me.

"Whatever. Let's go. Iggy Ill see you in thirty minutes." He said and left with Lissa and Brigid walking behind them.

"Will that was fun. Who is that butt head any way?" I asked Iggy who was grinning.

"That's my Twin brother Fang." He said still grinning.

"Dude I didn't know you had a twin and Wow. I'm soo sorry." I said and gave Iggy a hug. He just laughed.

"Ya will he isn't that bad, once you get to know him." He said and shrugged. "So what are you ladies doing in this very exciting mall?"

I made a face. "Nudge made me come shopping." I said and Nudge punched me in the arm. Nudge can punch even if she seem like she can't.

"I did not. I just kindly suggested we go to the mall and didn't take no for and answer." She said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and saw Iggy was grinning at us.

"You'll two are funny. Any who I was wondering if maybe you'll wanted to come to the beach tomorrow with me and Fang. It's going to be fun and some people from school are going. There's goanna be fireworks for the 4th of July. Then where going to my house for a beginning of the summer party." He said. "So want to come?" He asked and he looked hopeful. Nudge just kind of stood there shocked.

"Of course we'll come. How about you pick us up at Nudges tomorrow at nine." I said while smiling.  
He smiled and looked at Nudge while he was talking. "Ok. See ya tomorrow." He said and walked away the fang and lissa left. I looked at Nudge and her Eyes where huge. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on." I said and guided her to my car. I put my bags in the trunk and Nudge did the same. We got in the car and sat there in silence for ten seconds then, she screamed. I covered my ears as she screamed for about...five minutes. I slowly lowered my hands from my ears and looked at Nudge who was grinning like an idiot.

"Done?" I asked.

"OMG! He asked! Ok so your sleeping over at my house. We got to chose out fits, make up and then the party outfits. Everything has to be perfect. Omg! We got to make a stop at 'Hotness'. I need more mak-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Ok Nudge, Breathe."I said and turned on my car, reversed out of the parking spot and straight toward Hotness.

"So first, where going to hotness. Second I have the family dinner but after I'll go to your house and third you will look awesome because you always do." I said and pulled into Hotness.

"Thanks max I needed that and I can't wait." She said and we got off. Let me save you the details and say that Nudge bought two bags of make-up and another bag of jewelry. Let me tell you the bags are huge. I dropped Nudge off and she made me promise to come over as soon as possible. When I get home, what's the first thing i see? My sister, Monica, and her boyfriend, Robbie, making out on the couch. Gross!

"This is not a pleasant sight." I said and they fell off the couch in shock.

Fangs Pov

What do I hear when we get to Chris's House? We can't practice cause Ben got sick and Chris has to baby-sit.

"This bites." Iggy said as we got back into my car. I started the car and reversed.

"So what now?" I asked him. I turned on the radio and a green day song came on.

"Let's go to the mall." He said and started to sing along to the song. I just nodded and headed toward the mall. Once we walk in there what do we see? Nudge and some chick walk into 'art in one place'. My favorite store.

"I forgot Nudge and Maxs brothers own that store." He said and headed in there direction. When we walked in I noticed that they where talking to two guys at the counter. One guy looked exactly like Nudge but a little bit older and a guy. The other one looked like...Max. The both had brown hair but hers had strips of blue in it. She wore faded jeans that where torn, a black tank top, black converse. She had beautiful chocolate colored eyes and the only make up she wore was eye liner. She looked...hot. I mean even if I do have a girl friend. I mean Lissa's hot but max doesn't even have to try. I walked to the drawing section and grabbed some more sketch pencils and new guitar strap. I walked back over to iggy who was talking to Nudge. I walked up and stood beside Iggy.

"Hey Fang" Nudge said and smiled.

"Yo" I said and nodded my head.

"Max!"  
"Nudge!" I looked over to where the yelling came from and saw Max's brother holding a very...interesting bathing suit. I saw the Max girl head toward the counter.

"This is not good." I heard Nudge mumble and headed to the front. Iggy being Iggy followed her. I followed and stopped where iggy did.

"Yes?" Max asked in an innocent voice. Her brother held up the bathing suit.

"Who's is this?" He said and glared.

"Mine. Why?" Max said and Nudges brother sighed a sign of relief. I smirked at the idea of seeing Max in a bathing suit like that.

"Thank god. This ones yours Mark." Nudges brother said and walked closer to the counter and patted nudge on her head.

"Why do you have this? You shouldn't be wearing this!" Mark said and threw the bathing suit in the bag.

"Don't get to worked up, its just a bathing suit." I could tell her brother was very...protective but i would act the same way if my sister, Alex, wore something like that. I mean she's only 15 and she thinks she's grown up. Ya right. My parents don't even trust her to be alone after she set the house on fire. Something ill tells you about later.

"No it's not just a bathing suit. It's an invite for guys." Mark said and I couldn't agree more.

"Mark, calm down. I know how to take care of myself from the dangerous boys." Max said and smiled."Plus, bro. You have dated girls who wear stuff like this all the time."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't start to dress like Lissa." He said and smiled. Yup you heard him right he said Lissa. Let's just say she wears very little clothing. You'd think i would get mad at them but hey they are telling the truth.

"That won't happen because me and Nudge made a pack. That if we ever start to dress like her the other one gets to slap them. Which I won't give Nudge the satisfaction of slapping me." She said and Mark and Nudges brother laughed.

"Hey!" Nudge said and slapped her arm. She rolled my eyes and it made her look cuter. Ok i did not just say that.

"So are you gonna let me pay for this stuff or what?" She asked and dumped all her stuff on the counter.

"That will be twenty dollars, even." He said and put them in a bag. She gave him the twenty, grabbed the bag, walked around the counter and grabbed other bags.

"See ya later bro." She said and waited as nudge grabbed her bags. With that they left. I watched them leave and noticed how...beautiful Max looked. The way her hair flowed behind her and how graceful yet confident she wal-

"Eyes over here." Someone said well growled. I turned around and saw maxs brother glaring at me. To his right I saw Nudges brother glaring at iggy. Oh crap, they just caught us checking out there sisters. Ok for those of you wondering this is not good. I mean protective brothers+us checking them out=dead men. I put the sketch pencils and guitar strap on the counter and waited as he rang them up. I gave him a twenty and he gave me the bag well threw the bag at me. I turned and noticed iggy was already half way to the door. When we stepped out I noticed Max and Nudge walk right into Lissa. This is not good. Everyone in the whole freaking school we go to know that Max and Lissa hate each others guts.

"Look brigid, I didn't know they let freaks in." Lissa said. She and Brigid laughed. Oh god. That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard.

"Look Nudge, two idiots in one place." They turned to each other with shocked faces. I laughed on the inside but Iggy on the other hand laughed like there was no tomorrow. Max turned around looked at Iggy and grinned. Lissa looked in our direction and smiled.

"Fangy! I thought you said you had band practice." She walked around Max and Nudge and kissed me. I was really getting into the kiss then I hear someone gag and we broke apart. I looked over Lissa's head and noticed it was Max. Lissa turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, freak?" Lissa said.

"Well you see, I was trying to stop myself from throwing up the pizza I just ate because just looking at you gives me that feeling but, apparently you two sucking faces doesn't help either." She said crossed her arms over her chest. Iggy and Nudge burst out laughing. Then Iggy gave max a high five.

"Fangy, make her stop!" Lissa said in her whiny voice. I looked at Max and saw she saw smirking and raised her eyebrows.

"Ya, Fangy make me stop." She said still smirking. I glared at her for making Lissa come whine to me.

"Whatever. Let's go. Iggy I'll see you in thirty minutes."I turned around and walked away with Lissa clinging to me. We walked over to the food court and I sat down then Lissa sat in my lap. Great.

"Fangy, I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow at the beach, ok!" I nodded and she smiled and kissed me. She walked away with her follower following her.

A couple of minutes later, Iggy came and sat down in front of me.

"Sooo, you like Max." He said as a statement and not a question. Me being the idiot I am just nodded my head.

He just shook his head and laughed.

Iggys pov

I asked her. Well them but still I asked. Tomorrow imma tell her how I feel and hopefully it turns out ok. I walked to the food court and saw Fang staring at the ground. I walked over to him grinning. He likes Max and how do I know will let's just say its a twin thing. I sat down in front of him.

"So...you like Max." I asked but I already knew the answer. He just nodded. I laughed and thought about how interesting tomorrow was going to be.

Nudges Pov

Once I got home I ran up to my room, thru my bags on the floor and dialed angels number.

"hello"

"Angel! OMG! You wont believe what so I was at the mall with Max then we shopped a little and ate. Then we went to 'art in one place' where Mark and Nate freaked out about Maxs bathing suit which btw is totally cute and fits her perfectly. Any who then I see Iggy and Fang. I talked them then me and max left and straight into Lissa. It was funny cause Max told her off then Fang and Lissa left. Then Iggy asked us to go to the beach tomorrow for Fourth of July then to his beginning of the summer party! I can't wait." I finished and she said she was happy for me. We talked for about two hours about what where going to wear. After I finished and went down stairs to see my mom cooking. My mom looks exactly like me except she's 5 foot 4 and I'm 5 foot 8. She designs clothes and owns a store called 'One Time'.

"Hey mom." I smiled and sat in front of the stove that was connected to this little table thing.

"Hey sweetie. How was your last day of school?" She asked and placed a batch of brownies in front of me. I picked one up and tasted the chocolaty goodness.

"These are delicious mom. School was good. Any who after me and Max went to the mall? We go some pretty cute clothes and Max got this bathing suit that made her look totally hot. Then we went to Mark and Nate's store. After we left the store we ran into lissa." I saw my mom scowl. Let's just say my mom doesn't like Lissa or her mom. "I know right. So let's just say she made Lissa look like an idiot. Then she left with her boyfriend, fang, and then we started to talk to iggy, he asked if me and max wanted to go tomorrow to the beach for the fourth of July and then to his summer party. So can I go mom, please!" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. As long as you be careful and don't get into trouble." She said in her motherly tone and smiled.

"Ya ok. Oh and Max is going to sleep over tonight." I said and grabbed another brownie. She turned off the stove and I noticed she was making tuna cheesy pasta.

"That's fine sweetheart. Just don't make a mess cause tomorrow where having our annual party." She said. My parents had this 4th of July party every year. The people they work with come and some other friends. They talk, have fun and the at ten they watch fireworks.

"Can you set the table?" She asked. I nodded I grabbed three plates, three forks and filled three glasses with ice.

"Anyone home?" A voiced called from the front door. My dad walked into the dinning room. My dad was 6 feet 2 and darker then me, my mom and brother. The only way you can tell I and dad are related by our eye color, dark brown eyes. He works at a law firm with Maxs parents,

"Hey dad. How was work?" I asked and sat down at the table when my mom came out and set the food on the table. They sat down my dad at the end and my mother across from me.

"Work was good. Had alot of work to do So how was your last day of school?" He asked as we passed around the pasta and rolls.

"It was ok. Me and Max went shopping today. Where going to the beach tomorrow and then to a party after, it's going to be awesome." I said and started to eat. "Mom this is yummy." I said.

"Thank you sweetie" My mom said. I looked at me dad to see him gripping his fork and he looks angry.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him about the party.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Comment! N for those who commented last time thanks and I'll write more soon!


End file.
